You Damn Geezer…!!
|image=Boruto chapter 4.png |english=You Damn Geezer…!! |kanji=クソオヤジ…!! |romaji=Kuso Oyaji…!! |viz manga=Stupid Old Man!! |chapter=4 |volume=2 |boruto=Yes |arc=Versus Momoshiki Arc |japanese release=36-37, 2016 |japanese release date=August 22, 2016 }} Summary Shikamaru comes by Naruto's office, informs him that their children passed to the next phase of the Chūnin Exams, and that they're likely to face off against one another in the next phase. Naruto celebrates after Shikamaru leaves. Naruto meets with Sasuke, who is waiting on the decryption of Kaguya's scroll. When Sasuke turns to leave, Naruto confirms with Sasuke that he is training Boruto. Sasuke asks if Boruto told him, but Naruto answers it was Konohamaru. Naruto concedes to Sasuke's earlier claim that the essence of a shinobi never changes. At home, Boruto is congratulated for passing to the next phase of the exams by his mother and sister. He thanks them, says not to bother with dinner, and goes to his room. Boruto contemplates his Kote, when someone knocks on the door. Boruto covers the tool, stressing his earlier words, only to be surprised by Naruto. Naruto congratulates Boruto, mirroring Shikamaru's earlier words that important things should be said in person. Naruto tries fist-bumping Boruto, telling him not to lose to Shikadai. Boruto is appreciative of the words, but doesn't return the fist-bump, as not to expose his Kote. Naruto bumps his fist on Boruto's chest instead, and says he'll be watching him. After Naruto leaves, Boruto tries down-playing the event to himself, but smiles and tears up. At his office, Naruto looks at his old outfit. The day of the third phase, Lee as a proctor explains how the matches will be proceed. Boruto is matched against Yurui. The two exchange a few blows, before Yurui begins blowing his explosive bubblegum. When the smoke of the first explosion clears, Yurui has covered the arena with more bubbles. Knowing his father is watching, Boruto almost uses the shurikenjutsu he learned from Sasuke, but opts to use the Kote at the last moment, throwing a special shuriken that makes a very tight turn, causing the bubble Yurui is creating to blow up on his face. In the audience, Sarada and Mitsuki note the tight turn. Sarada, Shikadai, Mitsuki, Araya, and Shinki defeat Tarui, Yodo, Toroi, Inojin, and Chōchō, respectively. Boruto fights Shikadai, who tries to immobilise Boruto's clones. Boruto almost lands a blow, but Shikadai expands his shadow over a wide area at the last moment, catching Boruto and all his clones. Determined not to lose, Boruto manages to release several small scrolls from his Kote, generating many more clones out of Shikadai's reach. Naruto notices the scrolls. Shikadai forfeits, not wanting to bother with countering so many clones. In the audience, Temari, Sakura, and Ino recall when Shikamaru forfeited his fight against Temari. Katasuke tells his subordinate they'll make their move soon. Naruto stands up, bothered. Sasuke receives the scroll's decrypted contents, and goes to tell Naruto about it immediately, certain the exams will have to be suspended. Naruto jumps down to the arena. Boruto tries fist-bumping him, but Naruto catches his hand, exposing the Kote, and asks Boruto what is going on. Kinshiki and Momoshiki fly towards the arena, Kinshiki sensing a lot of chakra gathering, and Momoshiki seeing Naruto with Kurama's chakra with his Byakugan. Trivia * In Boruto: Naruto the Movie, before jumping down to the arena, Naruto has Hinata confirm Boruto's possession of the Kote with her Byakugan. id:You Damn Geezer…!!